A Never Ending Walk
by TwilightIsMyNo.1Addiction
Summary: A thought then hits me: even if my angel wasnt conflicted with this disease, if she wasnt dying, would I be content with only having her with me for a maximum of seventy years. No. And neither would she. So this was inevitable. Just like our love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I decided to write this after I got this really, well I think, really cool idea from a very well known and loved film (I won't tell you as the plot is loosely based on it). I know this chapter is incredibly short, but that's just because it's the intro. The chapters will become MUCH longer so don't fret. I really hope you like it and please review as it's not worth doing if no one seems to be reading. So yeh lets see if we can get a good amount of reviews! I know this chapter sounds like Twilight from Edwards's point of view but I assure its going to be VERY different...**

**Sara x**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the one and only SM, I just like to play with her characters sometimes.**

A Never Ending Walk 

Chapter One: Brown Haired Beauty

My family and I sat at the table in the cafeteria that we had dubbed as ours since we came to Forks High School a year ago. We talked quietly to one another, our food lying in front of us unappetizing. I laughed as my brother Emmet lifted an apple to his mouth and took a large bite out of it, his face screwing up as he swallowed it. This is the only part of the human charade we pulled that we all despised; eating human food. It tasted absolutely vile and I couldn't disagree with Emmet's look of pure revulsion as he forced himself to take another bite.

"I heard we have a new a girl ," Alice informed us randomly, her small pixie head turning round to search for the said person with strange excitement, I tried to hear her thoughts but she blocked me out by reciting the Bible word by word in Italian. Was she hiding something? Or was she planning to visit the Pope soon?

"Uh huh," Jasper said, playing with her fingers absentmindedly. He was trying to control his thirst, he recently became a 'vegetarian' as my family called ourselves, and he had a harder time staying away from the draining the humans than we did.

I chuckled at the mantra that ran through his mind repetitively.

_I mustn't drink human blood, I mustn't drink human blood...what did Carlisle say...humans are people not food, people not food, _people_ not food..._

I turned my attention to my other siblings, Emmet and Rosalie, and upon seeing what they were now engaged in I wish I hadn't. Emmet appeared to be sucking Rosa's face off his large hands tangled into her long gold locks, pulling her head towards him. I looked at them in disgust and hissed lowly at them so only they could hear urging them to stop the heavy make out session as some people were looking at them in awe and admiration for what reason I don't know.

I rested my head in my hands and looked around the people around me. They really fascinated me, although I haven't been a vampire my entire life I have been for the last century so the development of my former species interests me. Of course I had developed with them but there were certain things I still didn't understand and some electronical devices' I found pointless. However there are some inventions like the car that I appreciate very much, I can't imagine my life without my silver Volvo, Alice often joked that no woman can win over my heart as the space is taken over by beloved car. I noticed a group of boys sat in the middle of the cafeteria, talking to some girls, their eyes and minds very far from the conversation itself. I looked at them in disgust as I heard their lustful thoughts towards the unknowing girls. Men of the 21st century are complete driven by one thing: there is also only one thing constantly on their mind twenty-four-seven.

It was when I was beginning to sound like a feminist that I saw her. She had rich brown hair that reached mid back, pale skin- the palest human I have ever seen and large brown doe eyes. Her lips were full; her face heart shaped a cute buttoned nose sat perfectly in the middle. She had a slim build and was neither short or tall, about five foot six or seven. She was perfection. She walked beside three girls that I recognized from some of my classes, two of them gushing over her, quizzing her whilst the other one glared at her. They sat down at a table at the other end of the cafeteria, but with my sharp hearing I could hear everything they said perfectly.

"So, how do you like the school?" one I knew from my English Literature class asked her.

"Its nice, small" she answered with a hint of shyness, her voice was angelic and melodic it was a incredibly pleasant sound and from the three syllables she uttered I longed to hear more.

"So, where did you come from again?" a blond called Lauren asked unconcerned, her voice thick with hostility.

"Arizona," she replied, not even a bit of bitterness evident towards Lauren's rude behaviour, in her answer.

"Oh, so why did you move here?"

"Lauren!" Shouted my personal stalker Jessica Stanley, hitting the blond girl's arm reproachfully.

"Family stuff," she replied simply, her face void of any emotion, I wondered what was up here and listened in to her thoughts, my face then dropped abruptly I couldn't hear anything. I tried once more, concentrating hard, but yet I still remained unsuccessful. My brow furrowed in bewilderment and I turned away from the brown haired beauty. What had just happened? I could hear anyone's thoughts, anyone's. No matter where I was, hell if I concentrated hard enough I could hear the thoughts of the President.

I looked once more at her, stumped. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I? Never had this happened to me, never in my entire hundred years has anyone, human or vampire, been able to purposely shut their thoughts from me without knowing my power. Did she know my power? No, of course not, I was just being ridiculous now. How could she? Maybe I was just having a bad day...no that can't be it; I could still hear Jessica's lustful fantasies.

_Oh, if only I could have him for an hour...or two. Oh God look at his body, its magnificent, He must be simply heavenly in bed...Oh can you imagine how wonderful it'd be his body on mine...Edward Cullen. Mrs Edward Cullen Mrs Jessica Edward Cullen..._

I shuddered uncontrollably; I really didn't need to know that. The idea that a woman would have those sorts of thoughts shocked me still, I was brought up in the early 1900's where all men were gentlemanly and women innocent and shy. Of course I have seen how women have changed through the many years, but yet I felt uncomfortable when a woman had sexual thoughts running through her mind constantly. I looked at the girls, turning away from them when I caught Jessica's eyes and she smiled broadly at me. Oh no. I turned my attention to whatever my siblings were talking about, still listening to the girls at the other corner, looking at them from the corner of eye.

"Did you see that?" gushed Jessica. "Eye contact for more than ten seconds..."

I rolled my eyes and braced my self for what ever idiotic symbol of importance this held for her. She dug into her multicoloured backpack, after retrieving many books, that I noticed with heightened vampire eye sight adorned many scribbles of _Mrs Jessica Edward Cullen,_ she yanked out a magazine. I recognized it as a British magazine that Alice also followed called _Sugar._ With this recognition I shuddered once more, whatever was in there wasn't going to be good, well for me anyway. Alice had once made the family read all her fashion magazines; after she had declared that we didn't take her I quote 'passion for fashion' seriously. Of course this only caused Emmet and I to tease her about her use of the annoying line from Bratz.

"Its says here in their Flirting 101 section that it means that there is mutual attraction and that he's defiantly interested." She squealed at the end of this clasping her hands together and looking at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

Don't get me wrong, Jessica wasn't mean, she wasn't rude nor was she one of those girls who went round, she just lacked substance. Even if I were interested in her, it wouldn't work I was a monster and she was a human. We all know how that story ends.

I turned my attention to Alice who was looking intently at the new girl. A huge grin that was too big and too cheerful even on Alice's always smiling face graced her features. Her golden eyes sparkled brilliantly and it looked as if she might just erupt with excitement. What was up with the damn Pixie? And why on earth did she decide to block her mind off from with one of Katy Perry's songs?

"Alice what are you hiding from me?" I asked her.

She turned around, putting on a face of innocence that I could see through.

"Alice," I growled at her lowly, narrowing my eyes at her in the hope of getting any information out of her.

"Nothing, Edward" she replied sweetly turning away from me.

Right, as if I believed her. I looked towards the girls once more in hope to see what fascinated Alice so much. It couldn't be the new student, sure Forks was a small town and everyone knew everyone but we did get visitors and new comers every once in a while yet I didn't see Alice acting like an energizer bunny on overdrive when they came.

The girls were still discussing the ten second duration that passed between Jessica and me. I rolled my eyes, honestly must Jessica analyze every move and observe every word I utter to anyone and come to the conclusion that we are destined together.

"So you think I should ask him for a coffee?"

"Totally," replied Lauren. "I mean it's so obvious that he's into you,"

She said this whilst trying to catch my eye. I scoffed at this, Jessica was just a airhead compared to the incredibly shallow Lauren. She twirled her fake platinum blond hair, biting her lip in an attempt to...god help me...seduce me? Here she was supporting Jessica into asking me out on a date at the same time as attempting to flirt with me.

_As if he's interested in her, hell no, god she's stupid. Doesn't she the looks he gives me? Stupid bimbo. Ridiculous how easily lead this idiot is. She's just going to make a complete loser of herself when he rejects her, and then there I'll be ready for him. No one can say I stole her crush, because hello, he rejected her and chose me..._

Lord help me, since when was Lauren on my case also? I didn't want them; I only want the brown haired- what? Where did that come from? Slip of the tongue, slip of the tongue it was just a slip of the tongue. I rid my mind of these thoughts and began talking with Emmet in a hope that he'd distract from my thoughts.

"Hey, look at the new girl, pretty cute for a human"

Rosalie glared at him; her golden eyes narrowing dangerously, Emmet picked up on what he said and began babbling sheepishly.

"Of course nothing on you, babe"

"Uh huh, I hope so, or you'll ass will be barbecued and served to Chief Swan"

We all laughed at this apart from Emmet who looked frightened, it's quite hilarious to see him scared of Rosalie, but even funnier when Alice unleashes her Pixie fury onto him when he spills something on her clothes.

"She's quite pretty" Rosalie said after a while.

We all gaped at her, never had Rosalie paid anyone a compliment, and she seemed equally surprised at her comment and swiftly added "for a human."

"What's her name again?" asked Jasper, his hunger had subsided and his dark chocolate eyes had gone back to the golden colour that all vegetarian vampires had.

"Isabella Swan,"

"Swan she's the chief's daughter?" I asked.

They all nodded at me in answer. Oh. So this was the long awaited Chief daughter from a failed marriage. I turned back to her, and now noticed the subtle similarities she had with her father: the brown hair and the pale skin, her eyes also resembled those of our forty five year old chief police officer.

My attention was once more on the girls, how many times I had drifted in and out of their conversation today was beyond ridiculous. However what confused me was the knowledge that I wouldn't have listened intently to their conversation if Bella wasn't there. Why I was so fascinated by her was beyond me, why I wanted to get to know her, why I felt...complete when I set my eyes on her I couldn't explain.

"So you guys really think that I should ask him?" asked the girls around her for what felt like the millionth time.

Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"Yeh"

Damn.

"Totally"

"I agree, I mean online Cosmo told me that its sure that he's into me if we keep eye contact- mutual eye contact that he's into you"

"It could just be an indication of myopia" Bella said, lifting her head from the book that she had begun reading for the past seventeen minutes. I chuckled softly at this.

"You're so funny" Lauren trilled her blue eyes that were brown thanks to contacts shooting daggers at Bella.

Jessica surprisingly laughed at this, and sincerely. I had thought that she also was going to react negatively to Bella's comment but didn't.

"So any way's, I think I should do it tomorrow. What do you think I should wear? I have to look super cute. I hope it's sunny, and then I can wear that halter the pink one I got last Sunday went down to Port Angles..."

"Uh huh, totally and with that denim skirt I got you,"

They continued chatting well, Jessica, Lauren and the girl from English Lit talked, Bella however was quiet, and she contributed little to the conversation. After ten minutes she excused herself from the table, my eyes followed her as she passed my table and our eyes met in an intense lock, her bright brown orbs looking to my golden ones. The moment passed too quickly and she dumped her tray in the bin, before exiting and turning down the hall. My eyes remained at the exit, long after her departure, thinking about the way she had looked at me, as if she could see into my soul.

"Eddie!" called Emmet's deep rumbling voice. "Yo! Eddie, lunch's over man lets get to class"

I got up as he told me, making my way to my Algebra class robotically, I had no control of my body it was as if everything was on autopilot I entered the room, taking my usual seat at the back and withdrawing my book. I tried to make notes but every time I put my pen to paper, I would find my self drawing her. The shape of her eyes and her nose, her hair, the way she stared as if she saw right through me, right through all the barriers and walls. The way, I had noticed when she was picking out her lunch, that her left hand was larger then her right. What was her name? Who was she? And why did I even care so bloody much?

**I hope you enjoyed that. Did I make Edward sound like a girl? I was TRYING to avoid that so did I? I hope not as he's meant to be super masculine and gorgeous and...Yeh... anyways before my note takes another course; I REALLY hope you liked that. Please review, I can't keep writing if no one seems to show interest in the story. So yeh REVIEW!**

**Sara x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Big Thank you to t**_**xgirl **_**for my first review! I sent you a reply: check in your mail if you haven't read it yet. This chapter is dedicated to you! And anyone else who's reading! Please take the time to review even one word will be FAB!**

**Thanks again,**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Never was.**

Never Ending Walk

Chapter Two: Wuthering Heights

It had been a week since Bella came; she had now taken over a small secluded area of the cafeteria for herself. The new girl hype had ended, to her evident relief, and she drifted away from Jessica, Lauren and the English Lit girl opting to read privately instead of listening to their mindless gossip.

I longed to go sit with her, to talk, to get inside her head. I was frustrated that I couldn't pass the wall that shielded me away from Bella's mind. I would trade everyone's thoughts if I could only hear hers, even for a minute, and this scared me. I didn't know why I felt so protective and attracted to this human, Jasper had confronted me about the foreign emotions that I was feeling- as he felt them also, but neither he nor I could come up with a justifiable reason. Alice's chirpiness continued also, and she still wouldn't tell me. I even bribed Jasper to go noodle some information out for her, but even he was told nothing. By this time the entire family was curious, sure Alice hid some things from us, but if it was important like she was playing this out to be, she would have told once of us. We spent the rest of the week and the better half of the weekend interrogating her but the damn Pixie could see when we intended to question her and she would come prepared.

Monday morning came, and passed in a blur nothing interesting happening, yet I didn't feel bored I felt hopeful and excited. I was alarmed when I realised the reason for my excitement and anticipation on the dreary, typical Forks Monday morning, and even more panicked when I hoped that Bella was coping all right in the dramatic weather change. Isabella Swan. I hadn't even spoken a word to this girl yet I felt...I felt something incomprehensible towards her. A strange force tugged on me and it grew gradually during her short stay, and was steadily reaching its peak.

I left my morning Biology class and walked down the hallway to my next: English Lit. I was opening the door, when someone bumped into me, their smell was intoxicating. It smelled like nothing I had ever smelt in my life. It was a mixture of strawberries and freesia and an unidentifiable smell that shock me. At that moment I wanted to turn around and drain the person behind me, their blood smelt too good, there were no words to describe it. I gripped the door handle hard, and took deep calming breaths in hope of controlling myself. I noticed I was holding people up so I opened the door widely, without even looking back to the person who the delicious scent belonged to rushed to my seat.

I sat at the front, knowing the class would all go for the back seats; it would help me to avoid catching the scent once more. I was searching for my copy of Wuthering Heights in my bag, when someone came and took the seat next to me. It was her. Bella Swan. Up close she looked even more of a goddess than she did at a distance. Her face was indescribably pale- almost like mine, but unlike vampires she had a subtle pink blush in her cheeks that I had noticed would darken when she attention was drawn to her. I looked at her intently, and the blush darkened and she looked away at the board nervously, fiddling with her copy of the novel. Her copy was almost battered as mine, and that was saying something, being over a century old I had read the book uncountable times and the book had become tattered.

Mrs Webb our English Lit teacher walked in, taking a seat at her desk, before she told someone to begin reading from where we had left off. We all opened our books and listened to Mike Newton read, if it could be called reading completely kill the book is more appropriate. I wasn't the only one annoyed Bella also seemed to be irritated by Mike's reading, she skipped ahead not taking note of the page that we were all following. I too strayed away from Mike's voice and concentrated on the beauty beside me. Her book was not only dog eared and crinkled but many lines were also underlined and highlighted, and many words had her personal connotations scribbled underneath them.

"Right, that's enough Mr Newton," Mrs Webb said in her drawling British accent, signalling with her hand that Mike could now sit down.

"Finally," I breathed softly.

"Right, who next?" she asked. No one volunteered so her dark eyes hidden by the heavy lenses of her glasses roamed the room.

"Ah, what about you," she pointed at Bella, who was completely engrossed in the book and wasn't aware that we had stopped reading.

"Ms Swan," she called, but yet no answer came. "Mrs Swan!" Still nothing.

I nudged Bella gently in the ribs to get her attention and immediately her gaze was up from the novel. She took a look around at everyone staring at her and turned a deep red.

"Sorry, I zoned out," she mumbled. "What can I do for you?"

We laughed at this, and I chuckled softly as I noticed that she hadn't actually meant to be funny.

"Page 143 starting reading," commanded Mrs Webb.

Bella nodded, stood up and cleared her throat.

"He then..."

Her voice was clear and concise. It was confident as though she had read the book out loud to herself many times, her pace was precise and she controlled the time in which she stopped to take a breath in order to not create suspense when it wasn't needed. I wasn't the only one impressed Mrs Webb also was looking at her, her eyes widened. The class paid attention to the book for once and hadn't began sending each other notes, or thinking about what they would have for lunch, every single one of their minds was solely on Bella's reading and Heathcliff's and Catherine's story. You could almost feel the emotions of the characters as Bella read about them; I read the book a ridiculous amount of times, but as its words rolled of her tongue it was like nothing I how I had ever read it. It was more amazing, captivating and incredible.

"Well done, Ms Swan that was excellent" Mrs Webb said as Bella finished the chapter and took her seat.

At that moment a soft breeze came into the classroom through a open window, blowing Bella's long locks softly. It was then that I caught the smell. It was her. It was coming off her. It intensified as she brushed her away from her face, and I growled lowly as the smell hit me. An incredible desire to sink my teeth into her and devour her washed through me. I covered my nose with my one hand, and the other balled up into a fist as I tried to calm my self down. Bella looked at me, confused, she smelled her hair slightly when she thought I wasn't looking and scrunched her eyebrows together in bewilderment when she didn't understand the cause of reaction. I could have had her, the humans couldn't stop me, I could have them too, one by one till I reached her: Saving the best for last. But I couldn't risk exposure and more importantly I didn't want to be a killer, I didn't want to be a monster. But wasn't this thirst for Bella blood part of me being a monster? Bella looked at me from the corner of her curiously and she inhaled sharply as she recoiled from the intensity of my gaze.

The bell rang and I rushed out, a minute longer with her in such close proximity and I would have done it. I couldn't tell if I felt relived or angry, half of me wanted to go back I could still have her, but my judgement carried me to the nurse's office where I said I was ill and needed to go home. I particularly ran out the nurse's office praying that she didn't notice the alarming speed of my exit. I couldn't stay around her, or the school in this condition. Now I had indentified who the smell belonged to, I feared that I would loose the little control I had over my self. I needed to get away to get my head sorted, to go hunting. I needed to go hunting, now. I jumped into my Silver Volvo and drove home, leaving Emmet a message on his phone telling him to catch a ride and that I'd be going away. I needed to get away from Forks, I couldn't be anywhere near her, I could easily follow her scent back to her house and... No, I wouldn't do that. I repeated the mantra that Jasper ran through his head a week a go that I thought then to be funny.

_Humans are people not food, people not food, people not food..._

I tried distracting myself, repeating Jasper manta in my head, remembering Carlisle words but nothing seemed to work. Even when I had taken myself to my favourite hunting spot full of mountain lions, I couldn't forget her amazing scent, the smell of the lions blood was nothing compared to Bella's. Nothing at all.

**What did you think? I know it was short, but I wanted to put something up, chapters will not be coming on a daily basis sadly, this just happened as I'm feeling quite creative tonight. I will try my best to do it at twice/thrice weekly.**

**Did Edward seem more masculine and do you think I have written him OOC? I hope not because I was trying to maintain SM's Edward for this particular story.**

**10+ Reviews and I swear Ill write the next part by tomorrow!**

**Sara x**


End file.
